


To Quench One's Thirst.

by justascrubwritingquestionablestuff



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Kink, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, French Kissing, I Don't Even Know, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Lord of Shades and Ghost are kinda different, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Oh My God, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Shameless Smut, Swearing, Teasing, Tentacle Sex, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, same with NKG and Grimm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23156503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff/pseuds/justascrubwritingquestionablestuff
Summary: Even the God of Gods has his problems.Luckily, he has a certain toy he likes to play with when in these problems.
Relationships: Lord of Shades/Nightmare King Grimm
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	To Quench One's Thirst.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, did I feel like a slagbag writing this-  
> I'm sorry, I felt particularly horny today. QwQ

NKG was absolutely fucked.

The Lord Of Shades was in heat, and this was bad news for Grimm, because he was often picked to satisfy the god's needs - even before The Knight and Troupe Master Grimm became partners.

It explained why they would occasionally jerk off instead of sleeping.

Right now, Ghost and Grimm were sleeping together - right after a make-out session, which made it doubly worse. And as the two slept, a bridge formed between their dreams in the dream realm, and it wouldn't be broken until one of the two awoke.

The Shade Lord hummed a tune as he glided across the bridge, graceful even in his horny state. The Nightmare King was on the other side, sweating from nerves.

Who knows how hard he'll be taken this time?

As he thought of that, the scent of the God hit him hard like a wrecking ball, and he had to hold his nose to stop himself from charging into him and fucking him senseless.

"Good evening, Grimm." Shade purred, cupping the slightly smaller one's chin lovingly.

The King frowned. "You know we are different beings," he freed himself from his grasp. "and don't call me that."

With an almost sinister chuckle, he leaned into NKG's ear and whispered (and this made him shiver):

"You have no control here."

The Lord then pressed The King's face into his, lips being forced apart as their tongues fought for power, grabbing the scarlet one's arms and pinning them above his head. Slowly, sharp tentacles of black had wrapped themselves around his wrists, digging into them painfully when he tried to stretch his arms apart. Then his ankles were next, his legs being spread apart, the God's mouth now at Grimm's throat, sucking at his pulse point, teeth sinking deep into it straight after, blood splattering his fangs, and The King yelped, but even so, he spoke - "T-teeth- o h, I love teeth- and- b-blood, feed me it, p l e a s e--"

He sounded so turned on that even Shade had to pause for a second, before slowly dragging his claws along the wound and putting them to Grimm's mouth. He shuddered, licking the blood clean off - and suddenly biting down on the God's fingers, Void on his tongue, and he loved the taste. He understood how Grimm felt when he finally got with Ghost now.

The Lord Of Shades growled, yanking his hands away, travelling South, lips kissing his navel tenderly, and plunging down to the tip of NKG's erection, sucking hard at it, making him moan at the sudden contact. He was being treated ruthlessly, hands digging in his thighs, tongue swirling and slurping at his cock noisily, and he groaned lowly when he felt Shade's mouth go lower, teeth grazing him slightly, and GODS he was so close, he was practically balancing on the tip of the ice berg, and he was dancing on the edge with the superior being, until the dance ended, and-

The Nightmare King wailed as he came, being pushed off the coast, plummeting into a sea of pleasure, but more want. As he panted, biting his lower lip as he listened to the Shade Lord lap up the rest of his milk (well, that's what the kinky bastard called it), he looked down at the tentacles binding his ankles, and got an idea.

"I wonder..." He murmured hoarsely, catching the God's attention.

"...if I can ride those dick-looking tentacles of yours."

The God wore a smug smirk at the idea. "And you said I was the horny bitch."

"Well then we both are, aren't we?"

"Oh, hush."

The Shade Lord sat Grimm up, his tentacles releasing Grimm's arms and legs, which wrapped around his neck and hips. Grimm gasped lightly at the feeling of tentacles gliding across his opening - they were cold, and he was hot, and it felt interesting. When one of them slipped inside his slit, he threw his head back, whining from the size, neck being licked at as Shade smirked against it, humming appreciatively. He started to move, tentacles moving in one by one, filling NKG up more and more, earning pleads and begs from him, hips grinding down desperately - and The God bucked his hips up, moving faster, more smoothly, mouth slamming onto Grimm's, his cries being absorbed, tears of absolute bliss welling up in his eyes.

"Well?" The Lord Of Shades said against his mouth, his voice gravelly. "Are you going to come yet?"

And, coincidentally, Grimm came with a screaming wail that was drank up by Shade - and as soon as that happened, Ghost and Grimm in the waking realm got up with a start.

After a few moments of panting, Ghost spoke.

"Did- did we just fuck in our sleep??"

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'm not fucked in the head-  
> Honestly, I don't know what gave me the inspiration for this, so...
> 
> I'm gonna write about an AU me and my friend made next, aka, Hollowtale. ':3


End file.
